


One of Those Days

by RobinMediocreFellow



Series: Brofriends [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Asexual Jason Grace, Demisexual Jason Grace, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Percy Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 15:03:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinMediocreFellow/pseuds/RobinMediocreFellow
Summary: Percy and Jason mess around at camp.





	One of Those Days

**Author's Note:**

> A weak attempt at writing smut :D also pls keep in mind that Jason's asexuality / demisexuality in this series is based on my own and doesn't have to fit any norms or stereotypes

'Going to camp' originally sounded like a good plan but now that they are almost there, Percy feels himself growing more and more nervous. Even though he loves Camp Half-Blood, it's directly tied to his trauma and sometimes, it's just too much to bear. Since it's summer break, the camp is full of kids. Percy can hear as they get out of the car and he tries to count them as they make their way down Half-Blood Hill. It's an impossible task. They are all running, flying on Pegasi or chasing each other, their laughter and yelling ringing through the valley. Waking through the camp feels like coming home and as Jason laces their fingers together, the last bit of Percy's unease ceases. 

They pass Chiron, who is teaching an archery class and greet him with a simple wave as they walk by. He waves back. He doesn't seem too surprised to see them. All the demigods that remained in New York - them, Nico and Will, a few others - occasionally come to visit. 

They make their way towards the Poseidon cabin, hands swinging a little. Technically, they'd have to stay in their respective cabins but Percy knows his father wouldn't mind too much if Jason stayed there with him. They can't sleep without the other. 

Just stepping inside his cabin relaxes Percy, makes the ache in his guts cease a little. It empowers him, the shells in the walls, the saltwater fountain. The smell of the sea, the salty breeze. Jason sets their duffel bag down on one of the bunks and turns to Percy. 

“Do you think there'd be a flood if I kissed you right now?“ He asks, voice low. Percy huffs out a laugh. Last time they were here, things got a little too heated in the Zeus cabin and for the next week it was raining down on Camp Half-Blood. 

“Maybe“, he shrugged. “Maybe not, if you behave yourself“

Jason hums an answer Percy can't understand and in the blink of an eye he's there, one hand on Percy's waist, the other on the door behind him, pulling him close for a kiss. Percy sighs into it, fisting his hand in Jason's shirt and pulling him closer, his other hand on the back of Jason's thigh, fingers digging into firm muscle. He feels him lick his lips, opens his mouth, their teeth clack together- and then his hands are under Jason's shirt, fingers slipping between hot skin and the waistband of his boxers. He isn't thinking about what he's doing when he tries to push them down further, tugging at the fabric, feeling the faint line of hair leading down from his navel. 

His hands still when he feels Jason pull away from the kiss, his body stiffening.  
“M-mh“, he hums. “Perce, no“

Immediately, Percy takes his hands away, resting them on Jason's cheeks instead. “Sorry“, he whispers, cheeks hot with shame. “I got carried away“

Jason just kisses him, sweet and innocent. His hand is still on Percy's waist, the other brushes messy hair out of his face. 

“Wanna walk around camp a little before dinner?“

“Sure“, Percy drops his hands from his cheeks, turns around to open the door. Jason's hand lingers on his waist only a second longer. 

They stroll around a little, watching kids train, stealing a few strawberries, petting a Pegasus. A daughter of Aphrodite winks at Percy as they pass by her cabin and when he smiles back politely, he feels Jason slip a warm hand into the back pocket of his jeans, making sure the girl sees it. She retreats into her cabin, scowling. Percy holds back a laugh. Jason is so possessive. Jealous puppy. He half expects him to take his hand away again, but he leaves it there, his fingers pressing into Percy's ass as they walk. Percy has to fight down a blush all the way to the beach. 

“What's gotten into you today?“ He murmurs into Jason's shoulder a few minutes later. They are sitting on the beach between the rocks, Jason between Percy's legs, back hot against Percy's chest. Even now, Jason is softly rubbing the inside of Percy's thigh, making his legs twitch a little. 

“It's one of those days“, Jason says almost sheepishly. “You know?“

Percy raises an eyebrow, resting his chin of Jason's shoulder. “One of those days?“

“Yeah“, Jason responds so quietly he almost didn't hear him over the sound of the waves. His hands still. He feels tense.

Something clicks in Percy's brain. 

Oh.

Oh, one of THOSE days. 

“Oh, is that so?“ he mumbles teasingly, his hands sneaking up Jason's chest, pressing against his pecs ever so slightly. Jason relaxes a little, leaning against him. 

“Yeah“, he hums and twists his neck, kissing Percy softly. Percy's smile is impossible to hold back. 

'Those days' are days where Jason is a little more... physical. He finds it more exciting, isn't repulsed by it anymore, his hormone levels spike and he feels comfortable with things, enjoys them. 

He's horny, essentially. Horny and acting on it. 

Percy leans back, pulling Jason with him, the kiss not breaking. Jason rarely ever initiates anything, even when he clearly wants something. He always needs that little extra push and Percy is more than willing to give it to him. He knows Jason like the back of his hand, knows when and how to ask for consent, knows what's off limits.

His hand sneaks underneath Jason's shirt, resting at the small of his back, skin hot. His other one pulls Jason closer by the back of his neck, stealing his breath, sighing into the kiss when his tongue slides over his own. 

Percy dimly registers Jason punching his hands into the sand on both sides of his head and pulling himself up before he's suddenly kneeling over him, his thigh nudged between Percy's legs, heavy against his groin. 

Percy outright moans. 

He arches his back, pushing himself against Jason's firm thigh, trying to create enough friction to feel through his jeans. 

Jason's a talker, whispering sweet nothings into the space between them, barely audible over the waves, before he captures Percy's lips with his own again. 

It's so warm, so good and Percy's clutches at Jason's hips as he pulls him closer, closer, closer- the dinner bell rings, echoing through the valley. 

Jason groans in frustration and rolls off of Percy, landing in the soft sand. Percy's eyes remain closed for a second, he's trying to catch his breath. 

“Come back“, he whines, reaching towards Jason. But he shakes his head, staring at the sky.

“We have to go“

Percy lets out another needy whine, grabbing Jason's forearm when he wedges himself up on his elbow. Jason tugs his arm away, sitting up all the way. 

“Why do you have to always obey the rules?“ Percy complains, propping himself up on his elbows. 

Jason just smiles, shaking his head slightly as he fixes his hair and glasses, then stands up, turning towards camp. 

“Why so BORING?“ Percy whines and Jason turns around, eyes flashing. 

In the blink of an eye, he's on top of Percy again, pushing him back into the warm sand. He kisses him roughly, pinning his wrist above his head with one hand; the other one is between Percy's legs, pressing down hard enough that Percy can feel it. A sound escapes his throat, something between a yelp and a moan. His free hand reaches out to pull Jason closer, but he's off him already, standing up and brushing the sand off his jeans. 

Percy scowls up at him and he just smirks, offering a hand. Percy pulls himself up and Jason wraps an arm around his waist. 

“Not so boring now, huh?“ He whispers in his ear. 

Percy shoves him. 

 

They sit at the Zeus table for dinner - you gotta keep a balance or one dad will get jealous. They sit closely together, thighs touching, chatting comfortably, both still a little heated. They can almost ignore all the stares from the younger campers.

As soon as dinner is over, Percy just wants to pull Jason into his cabin and continue with what happened earlier, but Jason insists that they should go to the bonfire. 

“It's tradition!“ he says, his hand low on Percy's back. That fucking tease. 

“Okay, FINE“, Percy rolls his eyes. He can't say no to Jason anyway. And maybe Jason needs a little space now. Percy knows how emotionally exhausting making out can be sometimes. At least for them.

They sit on their own, a little bit to the side, the other campers just silhouettes in the dark. Percy leans against Jason's side, neither of them saying anything, just listening to the Apollo kids singing. Then some campers step forward to tell stories. Of their quests, old myths, funny stories from their life outside of camp. They used to tell stories of the wars. But that feels like too long in the past for most of the younger ones now, they don't talk about it anymore. Percy wishes he could leave it behind him, too. 

Being back here brings back so many memories. So many innocent children gave his life in these wars. For him. Guilt eats away at his heart, he swallows back tears, clutching at Jason's shirt. 

“I know“, he hears him whisper. “I know“

He shudders when someone just briefly mentions the war. Without a word, Jason slips his warm hand under his shirt, pressing small patterns into his abs. Better. Percy relaxes against his side, his hand finding Jason's. He sighs in content. 

 

A shadow materializes before them just as the other campers start leaving the amphitheatre. 

“Hello!“ It says, excitedly. In the last light of the fire, Percy can make out its face. It's a girl, maybe thirteen years old. 

“Um, hi?“ 

“You're Percy Jackson“, she says, voice melodic. “And you're Jason Grace“

“We are“, Jason says warmly. “And you?“

“My name is Maia“, she says. It's too dark to see her face now, but Percy bets she's grinning.  
“My brother has told me all about you!“

“Your brother?“ Percy asks, his voice breaking. Jason's hand has dropped from his stomach and his now laying dangerously high on his thigh. He shoots Jason a glance but he's looking up at Maia.

“Will“, she says. Percy dimly registers that he might have seen her with the archers earlier. “He said you killed the minotaur when you were only twelve, is that true?“

“It is“, Jason replies. “He did. Tell her about it, Perce“

Percy shoots him a dirty look. Jason just smirks back. He presses his hand into Percy's thigh a little harder. Percy twitches. 

“It's true“, he says. His voice cracks and he has to clear his throat. He tries his best to tell the story to Maia who seems to be listening to every word he says with excitement, all while Jason's hand is slowly making its way upwards, pressing against him through his jeans. Percy's breathing hitches more than once. His legs are shaking. Luckily, it's not a long story and he manages to get through it without giving himself away. 

“Oh wow!“ Maia exclaims. Percy manages a nod, his cheeks flushed. He's grateful for the dark.  
Maia turns to Jason now.  
“And you really were praetor? Can I see your tattoo?“

“Sure“, Jason replies and his hand is pulled from Percy's groin, but not before he pressed a finger to that one spot. Percy stifles a yelp of surprise. Jason shows his tattoo to Maia, who examines it closely. If only she knew where that hand has just been. 

“Cool!“ She squeals. “Does Percy have one, too?“

“Yeah“, Jason replies and wraps his arm around Percy's waist again. His hand doesn't find its way back to Percy's thigh. No, this time, he slips it underneath Percy's shirt, resting at the waistband of his jeans. Percy lets out a huff of air. 

“You okay?“ Jason innocently asks beside him. Percy nods, gritting his teeth. 

That bastard. 

As Jason begins telling Maia a story from his time as praetor, his hand begins to move, one finger slipping underneath the waistband of his jeans, then another, then a third one. Percy shivers. He clutches at Jason's thigh a little. The fingers move away, curling up, until only the heel of his hand is pressed against Percy's stomach. 

He's asking for consent, Percy realizes. He leans against Jason's side a little more, the hand on his thigh edging upwards just a millimeter. It's okay, he signals.

Jason understands. Quickly, his fingertips slide underneath the waistband again, rough against Percy's hot skin. And he's still telling his story, voice as steady as ever. Percy takes a deep breath. He can hear the amusement in Jason's voice and hopes Maia doesn't pick up on what they are doing. 

Jason's arm becomes tight around his waist, his fingers stopping halfway in his jeans. He can't reach any further, Percy realizes. So he either has to get closer or this is as far as it gets. With his hormones raging inside him, the choice is easy. 

“One second“, he mumbles at Maia and Jason. Jason stops mid sentence. Percy lays his hand over Jason's, pressing it close to his body so it doesn't slip away and climbs on lap. Jason pulls him close with his other hand on his thigh and Percy wraps his arm around his shoulder, rests his head on it. Jason shifts a little so they can both still look at Maia, who is waiting for the rest of the story impatiently. 

“So what did you do when you found out Dakota stole the jelly beans?“ She asks. Percy can barely see her anymore, she's just a shape in the dark. 

“What?“ Jason asks, distractedly. Percy pushes his hand downward a little before letting go of it and tugging his shirt over it. He slips his other hand under the neckline of Jason's shirt and lightly pinches his shoulder. Focus, Jay. Focus.

“Oh, yeah, right“, Jason continues his story calmly but Percy can tell he's slowly becoming undone. His rough hand slides down further, middle finger now right on top of that little nub they call Percy's dick. Percy can feel it through his boxers. He shivers. 

“You okay, Percy?“ Jason interrupts his story to tease him. His finger presses down just a little, circling the spot. Percy's hips jerk. 

“Fine“, he hisses through gritted teeth. Jason gently squeezes his thigh and goes back to telling his story. 

That bastard. He's going to pay. 

Boldly, Percy leans forward just a little from where his head is laying on Jason's shoulder and licks across the side of his neck. Jason's voice cracks. He squeezes Percy's thigh, a warning. Percy smirks to himself. Jason thinks he can just do this to him and not expect some revenge. 

Well, he's wrong. 

Percy licks his neck again, slower this time, and Jason responds by pressing his middle finger down on Percy's dick. Percy coughs, hiding the moan that threatened to escape. His fingers dig into Jason's shoulder. His legs are trembling, cheeks hot. He can feel the wetness between his legs and knows Jason can too. 

He actually considers giving Jason a hickey in revenge when a light shines into the amphitheatre, followed by a voice. 

“There you are!“ 

Maia flinches and turns around towards the light. Jason quickly pulls his fingers out of Percy's pants, resting his hand on his stomach instead. Both of them are squinting at the light. 

A camper walks towards them, holding a flashlight. Percy recognizes him. Lucas, a son of Apollo. He's come to fetch his sister. 

“I'm sorry, did she bother you guys?“ He asks as he grabs her by the arm. She struggles half-heartedly. 

“No, don't worry, she didn't“, Jason assures him. Lucas gives him a look of gratitude, then pulls his sister out of the amphitheatre.

As soon as they're gone, Percy grabs Jason by the face and kisses him roughly. Jason makes a smalls sound of surprise, followed by a low moan. 

“Your cabin. Now“, he growls, clutching at Percy's thigh. His voice makes Percy shiver. 

They practically run back to the Poseidon cabin. 

Percy has Jason pinned down on one of the beds before the door has even fallen shut behind them. He knows that Poseidon is going to give him shit later for doing something like this in his cabin but he couldn't care less right now. He only cares about Jason. 

They're kissing roughly, devouring each other, hands everywhere. Before they know it, their shirts are off, hot skin sliding against even hotter skin. 

The air in here is warm and thick, too hot for clothes. 

“Jeans off“, Percy breathes against Jason's neck, his question coming out flat. 

“Uh-huh“, Jason agrees and he fumbles with Percy's zipper, pushing his jeans down to his knees. There they get stuck. But Jason doesn't seem to care, he's already unzipping his own trousers. 

“Jay“, Percy has to hold back a laugh. “Jay, slow down, we need to get our shoes off first“

Jason lets out a huffed laugh, sitting up to untie his shoes after Percy rolled off of him. They take the moment to calm down a little, catch some air. But as soon as their jeans are gone, carelessly thrown off the bed together with their socks and shoes, Jason is on top of Percy, kissing him, kneeling over him like earlier on the beach. 

Percy arches against the thigh between his legs, his fingers are twitching, but he knows better than to pull down Jason's boxers. Underwear is the most naked they get for things like this, neither of them is comfortable with more. 

Percy slips a hand between Jason's thighs, digging his fingers into the sensitive skin. 

“Percy“, Jason breathes against his lips. Nothing else, just his name. “Percy“

Percy loves it when Jason says his name like that. Almost as much as Babe. It does things to him, makes him feel good. Special. 

“Jason“, he whispers back, voice shaky. “Oh, Jason“

Jason's thigh presses against him and he presses back, shudders going through his body like lighting. He moans and smashes his lips into Jason's again, heat flowing through him.

“Percy“, Jason whispers as he pulls away from him again. Percy can hear uncertainty in his voice, it makes him open his eyes. 

Jason is looking down at him, cheeks flushed red. His lips are swollen and glistening and so pink that Percy just wants to kiss them again. 

Fuck, he's so beautiful. And Percy loves him so much. 

He gets lost in Jason's blue eyes for a few breaths, searching for any sign of discomfort. There's something there, besides the lust and affection. Something Percy can't quite place. 

“What is it?“ He whispers, hoarsely in the dim light. 

“I-“ Jason begins. He swallows. Percy cups his cheek with a hand, running his thumb over a faint scar. 

“Yes?“

“I want you to touch me“

The way he says touch me leaves no room to the imagination, Percy knows exactly what he means. He swallows nervously and nods. Jason's eyes darken. Percy shivers.

They don't break eye contact as Percy slowly reaches down and lays a hand on the bulge in Jason's boxers, pressing lightly. Jason's eyes flutter shut, a sigh escapes his lips. Percy feels himself becoming wetter at the sight of it. He brings his other hand up to Jason's cheek, watching his face as he palms him. There's a wet spot near the tip already and Percy runs his thumb over it, shivering at the thought of what it is. 

Then he presses his thumb against the tip and Jason lets out a low moan, his thighs shaking. Percy holds back a smirk. Jason has only asked for this twice before over more than three years and yet Percy knows exactly where to touch him. How to touch him. 

“Don't stop“, Jason breathes as he sits up and Percy moves with him, watching him. Jason leans back against the wall, Percy kneeling over his legs, foreheads pressed together. 

Percy feels Jason twitch in his hand, his pulse, through the fabric and it makes him shiver. Jason, is all he can think. Jason. Jay. 

A rough hand slides up the inside of his thigh, stopping just underneath his groin. 

“Can I?“ Jason breathes, voice hoarse, and Percy nods, yes he can, please, Jason, please. Jason.

Jason thumb presses against his dick and even the fabric his touch is electrifying. Percy lets a moan slip, bucking into Jason's hand, leaning down to kiss him.

Jason, Jason, Jason. 

Jason whispers into his ear, his raspy voice makes Percy shiver and suddenly he feels himself coming close, his thighs trembling and then it washes over him. 

It's light, just a shudder and a moan but it's perfect. 

“Jason“, he whispers, pressing his thumb against the tip, watching him shake, his eyes squeeze shut- “My Jason“

That's all it takes.

Percy hears Jason's low moan, feels his body tense up and then relax, the warm dampness against his hand.

They linger for a moment, foreheads pressed together, breathing heavily. 

“You okay?“ Jason mumbles, his fingers drawing circles on Percy's back. 

“Yeah“, he huffs out a small laugh. “You?“

“More than okay“, Jason presses a small kiss to his lips. 

 

Percy doesn't watch him clean himself up and change into fresh underwear, he knows he's not comfortable with it. Instead, he lays in bed facing the wall, tracing the seashells with his finger. 

“Sorry, dad“, he whispers, grinning to himself. 

“Did you say something?“ Jason asks from behind him. The bed creaks under his weight as he lies down next to Percy. 

“I just apologized to my dad“, he says, rolling over to cuddle Jason.  
“For what we just did“

Jason chuckles. He turns his back to Percy and Percy spoons him, hands finding his to hold. 

“My dad would have flipped his shit“

“Yeah“, Percy grins. “Remember that first night in your cabin?“

He feels Jason's laugh more than he hears it.  
“Yeah, I think that ruined the weather for like a month“

“But it was worth it“ Percy mumbles, eyes falling shut. That night has started it all.

“Yeah“, Jason whispers, pressing Percy's hand to his heart. “It was“


End file.
